This proposal will examine four female offender groups--addict, addict-prostitute, prostitute, and non-addict - non-prostitute offender--in order to establish sound factual relationships between 1) drug addiction, 2) prostitution, and 3) criminal activity. Standard descriptive and statistical measures are combined with a select battery of psychological tests to provide comparison of the four groups as well as information on their specific experience. A one-year outcome index is included to clarify levels of criminal involvement. Increased information is expected to contribute directly to realistic evaluation of legal codes and the development of effective treatment.